justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Stop Me Now
|artist = |year = 1979 |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Panda Version) |dg = (Classic) (Panda Version) |alt = Panda Versionhttps://youtu.be/WM8FfJ-eE74?t=130 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Panda Version) |dlc = Classic October 20, 2016 ( ) December 28, 2016 ( ) April 10, 2017 (Community Remix Contest) April 27, 2017 ( ) Panda Version May 18, 2017 (NOW) |pc = to (Classic) (Panda Version) |gc = to (Classic) (Panda Version) |lc = Cherry Red (Classic) Hot Pink (Panda Version) |mc = Gold (Classic) Yellow Orange (Panda Version) |pictos = 142 (Classic) 119 (Panda Version) |nowc = DontStopMe DontStopMeALT (Panda Version) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche (Classic)https://vimeo.com/182677656 |perf = Classic Mehdi Kerkouche Panda Version Mehdi Kerkouche https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=28s |audio = |kcal = 23.5 (Classic) 23.3 (Panda Version) |dura = 3:31 (Classic) 3:29 (Panda Version)}} "Don’t Stop Me Now" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with black hair. He first starts out with a red and black checkered glitter suit with large blue sleeves and black shoes and a light blue faded outline. Shortly after the beginning, the dance transports through the dancers sleeve to reveal the dancers transformation. The transformed dancer sports a blue eye tattoo, a red and gold jacket, a blue tank top, black leggings with purple glitter checker and lightning, and purple penny loafers. He also has a paper-like outline. At the end of the routine, the dancer reverts to his starting wardrobe. Panda Version The dancer is the panda from previous Just Dance titles, including C’mon, Timber, Happy (as a background character), and I Gotta Feeling. In the beginning of the song, he is not wearing anything but a pink bandanna. He then gains a top hat with crown on it and unbuttoned vest, which change their color scheme according to the dancer that belongs to the backgrounds displayed, with his neutral outfit's color scheme being a purple vest and a blue hat. Background Classic The background begins with a black starry backdrop and piano keys, complete with a spotlight shining on the man. The scenery swoops in his sleeve, exposing the man's second design and a sunny day on a black and white checkered floor. Swooping forward, the scenery contains broccoli, flowers, ladders, pointing fingers shooting to the sky with rainbows, and a few butterfly hot air balloons. It then raises up to an opening stage curtain. The curtain opens up to a content-faced sun with seashells and starfish swooping inward. Afterwards, a piano spiral comes in, with a few decorated joyful live action animals floating in mid-air along with bananas and clocks. After this repeats, the background has the floating animals now bouncing on drums along with a giant crown shining in the background. Once this is over, a butterfly guitar shoots through the sky, leading back to the faced sun. The piano spiral comes in once more, and finally going back through the sleeve, to the area that the song starts at. Alternate The song starts with a statue of the Just Dance logo that is illuminated by two lights on the ground. The brightness of the light will flash and change according to the Panda's movement. When the chorus starts, the background changes, with background containing the Just Dance logo and backgrounds from previous songs from previous games of Just Dance, these are (not in order): Gangnam Style, Chiwawa, Teacher, All About That Bass, Fun, William Tell Overture, Hey Mama, Pound The Alarm, Starships, No Control, Birthday, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Boys (Summertime Love), Drop the Mambo, Circus, Get Lucky, Dark Horse, Built For This, I'm An Albatraoz, This Is How We Do, and Born This Way. The song ends with the dancer back to the original place, with the statue becoming a collage of backgrounds. At the end of the song, the background dims. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Point forward while shaking your head. Dsmn gm.png|All Gold Moves dsmngm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Alternate There are 4 Gold Moves in the Panda Version: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Raise both your arms up to the left while bending your legs. Gold move 3: Do a wave with your hands. DontStopMeGM123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 DontStopMeGM4.png|Gold Move 3 Don'tStopMeGoldMove1InGame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game Don'tStopMeGoldMove2InGame.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Classic * High Energy Alternate * Family (Switch and Chinese Version) Community Remix Don't Stop Me Now ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Celeste91 Netherlands * Zombie2817 U.S.A * XhayatX Turkey * Joeybarbella U.S.A * Tripppyyhipple U.S.A * DanGarclaR98 Brazil * CRAZYGAMERV1 U.S.A * Ema_RB360 Rica * Aerryne France * DecldedBarley33 Brazil * Steel YU Brazil * Matheuspln Brazil * FacePenguin3246 Mexico * Josephtian Malaysia * Taninl Arc Mexico * YohannlyBabay Russia * SabrinaRocket German * Khaleo93 U.S.A * Blueberry_sans13 German * Stormy Wolf731 U.S.A * DiegoSanchez097 Mexico * Matchbr Zealand * Gabthenostalgic Canada * Baracuda_417 Kong * Joenmurl Ecuador * Chamastick France * DanGarclaR98 Brazil * Tripppyyhipple U.S.A * Teeven2001 France * Dancigndreaming U.S.A * Serglo Toklo Mexico * FinteTag550 Brazil * MaquedaeLias14 Mexico * Lavsma Brazil * Dancigndreaming U.S.A * DavidHS3284 Mexico * Elleen1510 German * BlazingGuitar14 U.S.A * AlrerHawk95414 Israel * Keurntjes Netherlands * Bencase England * ELFCamillo2 Colombia * Dragonblaster4 Canada * Moogly-H Zealand * Hanledson Brazil * DancerGirl2k U.S.A * RAS310 U.S.A * Peter Sarutobi Spain * Longniko200007 Hungary * CRAZYGAMERV1 U.S.A * XhayatX Turkey * SteveSoyYo Mexico * Tripppyyhipple U.S.A * Rohmires Brazil * Amslam U.S.A * PanicFlly846 U.S.A * WumbolgyGiraffe U.S.A * Axll Rose L Brazil * FinteTag550 Brazil Trivia *This track was used as the opening act for the Ubisoft E3 press conference to promote ''Just Dance 2017. **The conference included a dance number which featured dancers dressed as coaches from other games. The costumes used in the show are (besides Don’t Stop Me Now): *** Circus (all players) *** Copacabana (P2 and P4) *** I Gotta Feeling *** Oishii Oishii (P2) *** The Final Countdown (mask from P1) *** Time Warp (P4, with a disco ball head) *** What About Love (T-shirt) *This is the second Queen song in the series, after Crazy Little Thing Called Love; it is later followed by Another One Bites The Dust. *"Sex" is replaced with "race", but appears to be fully censored in the lyrics. **However, "sex" was not censored when it was used at the Ubisoft E3 press conference. *In some screenshots, the second version of the coach has a light blue faded outline instead of a paper-like outline. Besides, his outline is white-and-purple and thick on the menu instead of paper-looking. *In the E3 preview, C2's pictograms have the same colour as C1's. In the final copy of the game, C2's pictograms are red. *The coach's silhouette and background were used to tease the game via social media.https://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123https://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ *The emblem from the song's cover art is used in the routine. *The second coach's tank top was taken from One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). *The background was shown as a teaser on #June13. *The background appears in Wherever I Go. *The song's alternate routine is the fourth routine to feature a panda, after C’mon, Timber, and I Gotta Feeling. It is followed by Adoration To Happiness, Daddy Cool, and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). **However, this is the first time where the panda coach appears as the one from an alternate routine instead of a classic one. *The coach in the Panda Version's hat is a crown, which is a noticeable Easter Egg because the crown could be referred to Queen. *When the Alternate version is unlocked on 7th Generation consoles, the tagline is "Never say no to the Panda!", as a reference to the famous Egyptian commercials that aired in 2010. *The Alternate coach was going to have a blue, glowy outline instead of a paper-like one. This Beta element is shown in the Beta menu icon. *When Don't Stop Me Now was re-added on Just Dance Now along with the first release of Run the Night, September, and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), the song didn't appear in the Songs A-E section, nor in the Recently added section and in the Solos playlist. **This was later fixed when the song was re-added again for the carnaval season. *During the chorus, you can see the dancer lipsyncing the song. *''Don't Stop Me Now'' is the only song in the series to be removed and re-released on Just Dance Now for three times. ** The first one was on October 20, 2016 to celebrate 2017's release, and it was removed after one week. ** Then, it was released for the second time from December 28, 2016 to January 4th, 2017, to celebrate the New Year. ** Finally, it was definitively released on April 27, 2017. * The costume for the Classic routine required twelve days to be created, due to the huge variety of fabrics and weaves that compose it.https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=264 *The golden avatar has no diamond around the eye. * Don't Stop Me Now is one of the songs selected for the digital qualifications of [[Just Dance World Cup/2017/2018|Just Dance 2017 World Cup]].https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/news/152-295935-16/just-dance-world-cup-is-back *The fairy, crab, lion and bird that appear during the chorus could be a reference to Queen's logo ,which features the said characters. Gallery Files Dontstopme.jpg|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' Dontstopmealt.png|''Don't Stop Me Now'' (Alternate) 00000117.png| album coach 0000011d.png|Panda Version's album coach Dontstopmesquarebkg.png|Classic's Just Dance 2017 menu banner (7th-Gen) Dontstopmenow banner bkg 14.png|Classic's Just Dance 2017 menu banner (8th-Gen) Dontstopmenow_banner_bkg_56.png|Panda Version's Just Dance 2017 menu banner (8th-Gen) dontstopme_cover@2x.jpg| cover dontstopmealt_cover@2x.jpg|Panda Version's Just Dance Now cover 504.png|C1's avatar 200504.png|C1's Golden avatar 300504.png|C1's Diamond avatar DontStopMeALTAva.png|Panda Version avatar Chr_panda_04.png|Panda Version's avatar on pictos-sprite dsmn.png|Pictograms Dontstopmealt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Panda Version) Dsmn photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Don'tStopMeNowAltMenu.png|Panda Version on the Just Dance 2017 menu Don'tStopMeAltLoadingScreen.png|Panda Version Loading Screen Don'tStopMeAltCoachSelect.png|Panda Version Coach Selection Menu Promotional Images X26RX1s-nNQ.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123 DontStopMeNow.png|Promotional coach Dontstopmenow hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Dontstopmenow hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Dontstopmenow hd screenshot4.jpg|Gameplay 3 Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Don’t Stop Me Now Dontstopmenowalternate.jpg|''Don't Stop Me Now'' (Alternate) (Beta) Imagequeen.jpeg|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu (E3 2016) Dontstopmenow_hd_screenshot1.jpg|Beta outline Dont stop me picto comparision.png|Pictogram comparison Others Jd17-toptracks-preview-queen-dontstopmenow-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser DontStopMeNow.PNG|First coach DontStopMeNow2.PNG|Second coach Dont Stop Me Now BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ UBI30_Giveaways_JD2017-DONT_STOP_ME_NOW.jpg|Greeting card from Ubisoft's 30 Days of Giveaways 15776298_1375229702488527_336824943_o.png|Characters of the Classic background. Don free me now.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP on Just Dance Now Videos Official Music Video Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Official Video) Teasers Just Dance 2017 Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Official Track Gameplay US Queen - Don't Stop Me Now Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Just Dance 2017 Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Panda Version - Official Gameplay US Queen - Don't Stop Me Now Just Dance 2017 Alternate Gameplay preview Gameplays 'Classic' Don’t Stop Me Now - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Don't Stop Me Now - 5 Stars Just Dance 2018 - Don't Stop Me Now 'Panda Version' Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance 2017 Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance 2018 Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance Now 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2017 - Don't Stop Me Now (Community Remix) - SUPERSTAR References Site Navigation es:Don’t_Stop_Me_Now Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Queen Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche